


A Spell On You

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiel Promptober, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Cas and Dean get hit with a love spell, and it’s Sam’s job to keep them from going too far before Rowena gives him the reversal spell. But those two are getting sneakier and their resident witch isn’t returning his calls...





	A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Promptober 2018 prompt: magical girl. The first thing I thought of was Rowena, since she’s a witch and uses magic, and she’s female. 
> 
> WARNING: Up to a certain point, this is going to read like noncon, which is why I chose not to use archive warnings. I assure you, the sex in this is consensual and you can read below for spoilers that will explain why. 
> 
> I based this fic on a prompt I saw a long time ago. It goes something like, “Cas and Dean are under a spell and they’re all lovey dovey and on the third day Sam asks a witch what’s up and she goes ‘the spell only lasts 24 hours’.” Yeah, //not// exact words. But you get the idea??

Sam knew something was up at breakfast. Dean mosied into the kitchen to pour himself coffee and Cas came right up behind him, leaning onto his back and holding his waist. Trying to avoid any awkwardness, Sam cleared his throat and turned around to eat his cereal facing the other direction.

 

When he glanced back around to make sure the coast was clear for retrieving orange juice from the fridge, he nearly choked on his breakfast to see Cas and Dean facing each other with starry eyes. Cas had him pinned against the counter, nose to nose, both with ridiculously twitterpated smiles.

 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean gravelled.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied adoringly.

 

Sam shook himself and squinted, his eyes surely betraying him. He had been waiting for this for the larger part of ten years. Were those two finally laying it all out in the open?

 

“Good morning,” Sam interjected. “You guys uh, wanna tell me something?”

 

“What, like I’m in love with this guy?” Dean blurted.

 

“I woke up this morning with a new outlook on life,” Cas rambled. “Today was like the day my life finally began. I woke up today thinking, wow, I really love him.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, but Sam smelled something fishy. Actually, no. Scratch that. Something witchy.

 

“You just woke up one morning realizing you were in love with each other?”

 

The two nodded at him before their eyes drifted back to each other, paper hearts practically bouncing between them. Sam jumped out of his chair and towards the kitchen counter.

 

“Dean, let me see your eyes.”

 

“Dude, what?”

 

As he got closer, he saw it. A very faint pink ring flowed around Dean’s irises. He checked Cas’ eyes to see the same thing. Wonderful, a love spell. He needed to get this thing reversed; yes, he wanted those two to admit their feelings, but not like this.

 

In the meantime, he had to keep these two in the public eye before their eye fucking got any more heated. With a single locked door, it could go from eye fucking to real fucking while they were under that spell.

 

“I’m calling Rowena,” he mumbled as he walked back over to the table to retrieve his phone.

 

“Huh?” Dean asked, still lost in Cas’ eyes.

 

“I said gear up, we’re going on a hunt!”

 

Not only was Sam responsible for the majority of the work involved of this vamp clearout, but he had to keep those two lovestruck fools focused on the task at hand. More than once, he caught them exchanging cutesie names and brushing hands between kills. If it wasn’t straight out of a witch’s bottle, it would be disgustingly cute.

 

That night he camped outside Dean’s door to keep him from sneaking off into Cas’ room. Rowena still hadn’t called back. He tried texting. He tried emailing. She was nowhere to be found. He dozed off against the door, but awoke with a jolt when Dean slid it open and insisted it was because he needed to pee.

 

The next morning, he held his breath waiting for a sign that this had all blown over. Dean opened a cabinet to dig for the pancake mix when Cas came up behind him and slapped his ass. Laughing, Dean spun around and planted a loud kiss on Cas’ mouth.

 

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean piped up after Cas backed off to get in the fridge.

 

Sam swallowed and pursed his lips, but didn’t smile back. “Hey Dean. Cas.”

 

“Somebody piss on your Wheaties?”

 

Sam got up and headed to his room. “I’m calling Rowena again. She better as hell answer or I’m gonna start throwing stuff into a cauldron myself.”

 

“Hey, it’s all good, Sam. Hey —”

 

But he was already out of earshot. He called three more times. He left another voicemail. He was starting to panic. His brother couldn’t even see how affected he was. That’s how love spells worked.

 

Did the Men of Letters have anything for magic like that?

 

His studying in the bunker library was interrupted by loud thumping noises coming from Dean’s room. Occasionally he’d hear a laugh, then a guttural moan, and then he realized the other voice was Cas.

 

“Oh god,” he breathed as he bolted towards his brother’s room. He jiggled the door handle but it did not yield. He sighed loudly after another nightmare-inducing moan emanated from inside, this time coming from Dean.

 

“Hey, you two stop it in there,” he yelled above their noises. “I don’t want you doing anything you’re going to regret later.”

 

He could barely make it out, but Dean was addressing Cas. “Regret? You know what I regret? Not doing you sooner!” Then Cas chuckled and the bed spring squeaked.

 

Sam had heard enough. He hurried away, running his hands over his face and stopping his hair behind his ears. So much for guarding his brother’s room. Why wasn’t Rowena answering?

 

The next morning, Cas and Dean wandered into the kitchen together, bare feet tapping against the hard floor and each other’s clothes adorning their bodies. Cas wore Dean’s favorite henley, mismatched with the same dress slacks he always donned; Dean wore Cas’ white undershirt and a pair of sweats. It was as domestic as they come. Sam almost smiled.

 

When the phone rang with Rowena’s name on the ID, Sam rushed out of the kitchen to answer.

 

“Rowena, where the hell were you? This was an emergency.”

 

“Sorry Samuel, I have my reasons.”

 

“Yeah well,” he grumbled while glancing back into the kitchen. Those two idiots in love were making out like horny teenagers, right where they prepared food. He made a mental note to Lysol it extra well later on.

 

“Cas and Dean are under a love spell and I need you to reverse it,” he continued. “I tried something from the Men of Letters archives and it didn’t work.”

 

“I administered the spell, Sam.”

 

Sam almost dropped his phone. “Rowena, what the hell? I had to sleep outside Dean’s door to keep him from jumping Cas’ bones on the first night. They got too sneaky for me after that and once the spell is lifted, they’re going to realize they did things they might regret! How am I supposed to live with that, huh?”

 

“After that?” she repeated, an unreadable tone in her voice. “You mean after the first night?”

 

“Yeah,” he answered.

 

“Sam, m’boy,” she explained carefully, “I knew you could keep them from getting into each other’s trousers for one day. I did it as an experiment, and I see now they’ve come to terms with their long-standing feelings for one another.”

 

“Okay, whatever Rowena. Just tell me the reversal spell.”

 

“You won’t be needing it, laddie.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because the spell only lasted 24 hours.”

 

Sam’s breath stopped in his throat at the revelation. Everything after that first night — every touch, kiss, and love-filled glance — was _real_. Those sounds of passion that he desperately wanted erased from his memory weren’t borne of a spell; they were the culmination of ten years of repression plus a moment of clarity sparked by 24 hours of seeing Cas differently.

 

He sighed deeply as his tensed up muscles finally relaxed. He palmed his face in relief. Then the realization hit him that he needed to tell his brother how genuinely happy he was for him.

 

“Okay,” he spoke into the phone, now unsure of how to end the conversation. “Sorry I left so many messages, I was just… really freaked out for Dean, that’s all.” He wasn’t about to thank her, not on a long shot, but he could clarify his hysteria.

 

“Understandable,” she replied. “Glad to see my experiment worked. Goodbye, m’favorite giant!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he ended the call and bolted towards the kitchen. He came in to find Dean and Cas calmly eating their oatmeal, a steaming cup of coffee beside either bowl.

 

“Dean,” he greeted.

 

“Hey,” Dean said. He stood up, soft but resolute. “I meant it when I said it was all good, Sam. Yesterday morning I realized we’d been witchified but… I realized that I kinda liked it. Not being under a spell, I mean like…”

 

Sam nodded understandingly. “I know Dean, it’s okay.”

 

“And I don’t just kinda like it, I like, really like it.”

 

Sam smiled. “I’m really happy for you, man.”

 

Dean gave a curt nod. “I’m totally in love with Cas, dude. Took some witchy shit to see it, but I ain’t even mad.”

 

Sam chuckled, happiness brimming inside of him until he couldn’t hold still any longer. He grabbed Dean and pulled him into a great big hug.

 

“Okay, okay you big softie,” Dean mumbled with his cheeks crunched between Sam’s head and shoulder. “My oatmeal’s getting cold.”

 

Sam let out a short laugh and released him. “I’ll let you get back to that, jerk.”

 

Dean sat down and scooted his chair back with a low scrape.

 

“Bitch.”


End file.
